1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hydraulic systems for supplying and controlling pressurized fluid and drain to one or more double acting piston-cylinder assemblies. The invention also relates to means for automatically transposing from a regenerative to a non-regenerative flow with respect to a double acting piston-cylinder assembly.
2. Prior Art
Insofar as the prior art relates to flow control systems which serve a plurality of double acting piston-cylinder assemblies under manual control of an operator by means of a control valve lever and switches which may be mounted on the operator's stalk, the closest prior art known is the Balzer U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,453, noting particularly column 2 at lines 61-64. Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,405; 3,854,380; 3,705,631; and 3,589,242.
Insofar as the prior art relates to systems which automatically transpose from regenerative to non-regenerative flow, the closest prior art known is the Haarmeyer U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,110. Other patents of interest are the Ikeda U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,144; the Friesen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,221; the Brundidge et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,702; the Christensen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,696; the Rice U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,739; and the Hall et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,970.